Inside the Stories
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: EVERAFTER WAR SPOILERS! Chapter 2 sucks, I need ideas.
1. Sleeping Ugly

**This is in tribute to Briar who suffered a painful, and unanticipated death in The Everafter War. Puck's POV, bear with me I am not a guy, so if it sounds funny, that's why. **

We drop through the book. Where am I? I don't know. Wait, this floor is stone, very cold. Ok, so a castle? Yes, a castle. I hear castle-y sounding things going on. Ok, I see a bed from the position I am in (on the floor). I stand up.

Sabrina! Yes, right there, lying on the fancy king-sized four-poster purple covered bed. She looks beauti--- GAAAAAAHHH! Just because she told you, you will marry her, doesn't mean you should start thinking about her like that. Shut up brain. Oh, yeah that's right, I don't have a brain, just a peanut; which is over-worked trying to figure out Grimm's way of thinking.

"Brins?" I ask carefully, fearful she will blame me for being all decked out in royal sleepwear and whatnot. Whatnot, what a funny word. I like that word, whatnot. Ha ha. Ok, back to the present.

She doesn't answer so I take this opportunity to find something in the room to prank her with. I mean, if I'm going to spend my adult years-yeaugh!- loving her, I gotta prank her now, right? Yes.

So I see some birds sleeping in the windowsill, little blue birds. They look overworked. I see a dresser, hug mirror box with a crown and jewels in it. Ha! Queen of the Sneaks, maybe I should permanently glue this crown to her head. No, she'll probably like that. I glance at the sleeping form on the bed, and hear things move in the closet.

I walk to the doors as they fly open, and out comes Marshmallow, decked out in a pretty pink dress with make-up, a crown and shoes to match. She has red things over her arm, and I suppose she might be taking them back for the loon.

"Cute." I say, not wanting to damper my favorite sister's fun. Yes, Daphne is my favorite sister, out of those I count as my sisters. "Did you happen to see anything in there I can use to get back at Sleeping Ugly over there? I'm still at war with her."

She grins widely and lays the red things on the bed, over Brins' legs. "Follow me."

We walk through the closet, after about ten minutes we come to a hug cupboard. And I mean HUGE as in, like, hughnormous. (AN- ha, ha, see how I used that from Wizards of Waverly Place, that's clever, yea.) She opens it an I see many different colored bottles. She picks out the palest pink you have ever seen. (It's really ugly, trust me it's on my dirty squished-bug-covered walls)

"Let's pour this in her hair, she hates this color. Absolutely hates it."

"Thanks, kid."

I walk into the room and pour it over her golden hair, massage it in, then dump a bucket of water on her after a few minutes. "Thanks for the water."

" omygawsh how long did you wait to rinse it out?"

"Like, I dunno an hour." I didn't see her point.

"It's permanent and the longer it stays in… she might have pink hair forever." her eyes were wide and I could see she regretted doing this.

"Well, do you want to dye your hair purple, so that you don't feel as bad." she shook her head, then sighed. "Why hasn't she woken up, Puck?"

"I don't know… it is bothersome." "I KNOW!!!!!!! I KNOW WHERE WE ARE! GASP!" yes, she exclaimed the word gasp. She inserted her palm in her mouth and screamed as she bit down. "GRAVY!!!!" I still don't get that.

"Whe- oh, no."

"Yep, we're in Briar's room, as in Sleeping Beauty! Oh, how I wish she were still alive. Sabrina must have taken her place when we fell through the book! You have to wake her up."

"I know how this works. No. Please don't make me." I said weakly, but I knew if I was ever going to get back to that great cooking and see the look on her face when she saw her ghastly hair…

"Please."

"Fine, you, hallway now." I shoved her out of the room knowing full well she could defend herself from whatever lay in waiting.

"Here goes. Hope you brushed this morning, Piggie." I leaned down and connected my lips with hers. She took a deep breath in, but I wasn't moving, because her lips were so soft and delicate. They tasted like her vanilla chapstick and pancakes. She loves pancakes.

At first she didn't move, but then our lips relaxed and molded together perfectly. It was amazing. Then the pain came.

SLAP!!! The sound must have resounded through the whole castle. "Yuck." was all she could muster before joining her sister in the hall.

I was pretty sure my jaw was broken. Oh, well, it will totally be worth it when she sees her hair in some mirror. I cackled and followed the sisters, who stayed arm in arm, like true royalty, jabbering out plans and their next move. She looks nice in purple…

**Love it, hate it?? Let me know if I should continue it.**


	2. Surprise!

**Here ya go. Another chapter. I'm afraid it may be no good since it's almost three in the morning, I'm tired although I slept 16 ½ hours of the day today. Yeah. Puck POV. **

"YOU ARE A RUTHLESS JERK WHO CARES FOR NO ONE'S FEELINGS BUT HIS OWN! I CAN'T STAND YOU!" yep, she found a mirror after Daphne and I winking and laughing at each other all day. They were no longer in their princess attire, Daphne having sent it home and out of the book, sure Briar would not mind. Sabrina, however said we should respect the dead by not stealing their clothing from their previous life, but then agreed to let Daphne keep four ensembles and helped pick out their mom's.

She really hates the color, I cannot believe Marshmallow was right.

"Thank-you." _WHA!!!_

"Uh, huh?" I sounded so stupid. After that waking up kiss, it was like BAM! Stupidity come and get me, all you can eat buffet!

"I said thank you." then she winked. Ok, no idea what that was about.

Marshmallow pulled me aside a few minutes later while Sabrina tended to "business" behind a very big bush with pretty leaves.

"Either she was saying thank you about the kiss, or she is really going to go through with dying her hair black. She's been thinking about it for a few months and you just gave her a legitimate reason to do it, other than her personal want." I blinked, my mouth agape. (yes agape, sometimes my brain works, get over it.)

"O." I was still confused. She rolled her eyes, took my hand and dragged me off to where Sabrina was yelling for us.

"What is it now Grimm, a big bug bite you on the b--" I stopped. She was in the air, flying… with purple wings… omigawd.

**BRINA POV**

HE FAINTED?!?!? Puck never faints.

"Sabrina! Wow, those are so pretty, now you and Puck match. Wassup with that? GRAVY!" Daphne inserted her palm into her mouth and bit so hard I thought she would draw blood. I blushed and landed next to Puck, kneeling, then leaned over him.

"What's wrong with Puck? Is he gonna wake up?" she said, ready to bawl if he were dead. She knelt next to me and screamed in Puck's ear.

"PUCK!!!" he screamed and jumped, landing on me.

**PUCK POV**

I was on Sabrina. How embarrassing. But who knew the kid had that much power behind her voice?


End file.
